What looks like a spring or the like as being generally formed in a cylindrical shape in series is called a bookbinding spring.
There are various kinds of bookbinding springs in the industry, which are classified depending on their sale type.
Since a book publication company does not directly produce any bookbinding springs, a bookbinding spring should be purchased from a bookbinding spring manufacturer. In case that a bookbinding spring is consumed in a bulk package, it is sold in a state that a bookbinding spring is wound on a huge bobbin or the something like a reel. The bookbinding spring might be cut and sold in a customized shape depending on a standard paper size for example A4 or A5 in a narrow or standardized place.
FIG. 4 is a schematic view illustrating a conventional packing device for a bookbinding spring, and FIG. 5 is a side view illustrating a conventional packing device for a bookbinding spring. An interference prevention sheet 71 is supplied from a roll 72, on which an interference prevention sheet is originally wound, from a lower side of a packing device, and a reel shaped bobbin 7 is wound by means of a guide frame 73 from an upper side of the device, with a spring 1 supplied in series from a spring producing device being mounted on the guide frame.
The above bookbinding springs 1 are overlapped in the gaps formed between the neighboring springs, so there are a lot of problems in the actual use of the same. In particular, more problems occur in the course of binding work.
In order to overcome the above problems, an interference prevention sheet 71 is wound on the bobbin 7 while surrounding at least three sides.
However, the above packing method has a lot of problems lying in a recovery cost caused as a huge size bobbin 7 is used and recovered for a reuse and an inefficient transportation caused due to a bulky volume of the bobbin 7.
In addition, in the conventional art, it takes a lot of time to rewind on another bobbin after a packing work on one bobbin is finished. The amount of springs to be wound on one bobbin is very limited due to a relatively huge bobbin.